


Eyes

by nanjcsy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Mind Games, Murder, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Thramsay - Freeform, Winterfell, flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay is marrying the imposter Arya, really Jeyne Poole.  Reek is forced to participate on the wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne Poole is made to marry Ramsay Bolton and the first person she meets is Reek. Seeing him let's her know what Ramsay will soon try and turn her into.

Jeyne had always been fascinated by eyes until now. For hours she has been looking at two sets of eyes, she would rather never look into again. Both sets of eyes were terrifying but one worse than the other. Her new husband had eyes like two chips of ice; they were intense and angry, stabbing through her soul, she was afraid they would see the lie. Yet it was the other set of eyes that sucked all hope right out of her. The color of the sea, they should have been lovely but they were full of fear, desperation and pain. How soon will it be before my eyes look like that, or do they already? She thought to herself. Ramsay had sent his creature with her to the bedchamber. For the past ten minutes, he has been using shaking hands and his few fingers left to try and get her laces undone. Tears spilled down his cheeks, his terror at not completing his task before their tormenter showed was panicking her. _"Please, let me just do it myself"_ she said, and then jumped a little at the response. _"No, no! Lord Ramsay told me to do it; he will know if I did not do it! You would not have to tell him, he would_ _know, he always knows and he always has tricks!"_ Frantically jerking at the laces, he whispered to her with words strangling in fear. _"You must remember your name here! You are Arya now and always! I am Reek, born here in Dreadfort, Reek rhymes with weak and meek and leak! You are Jeyne, born now, Jeyne rhymes with pain, stain...insane. No not that, it rhymes with.."_ The door flung open and Ramsay entered, startling Reek so badly he shrieked and tore the laces right off of Jeyne's wedding dress.

Laughing at his cowering pets Ramsay kicked the door shut then bolted it. Leaning against the door, he savored their terror. Jeyne stayed frozen while Reek removed her ruined dress, watching her new husband as she would a dangerous animal. Ramsay gave her an utterly brilliant smile and started to stalk around the room, never taking his eyes off of her. He moved like a feral beast judging his prey, before moving in for the kill. Having finished removing all of Jeyne's clothing, Reek dropped to his knees; face obscured by long dirty white hair, only one eye drowning in terror peeked through intently watching his master. Ramsay rushed at Jeyne and pinned her against the wall, her tiny hands caught in his larger ones, he was actually growling at her. In a choked whimper she began to plead with him. _"M..My Lord, I will be a good wife, I swear it! There is no need to hurt me,_ _please, I am willing. I can do anything you wish of me."_ Ramsay cocked his head to the side, his eyes wide and intense. _"Really, my dear? Willing to do anything I wish?"_ Jeyne nodded, tears falling. _"By all means, show me_ _how behaved you are."_ There was something in his tone that put a warning of danger in her head, but she had to prove how eager she was, so maybe she will not end up like the creature on the ground. _"Dear wife, go lay on_ _the bed. Legs spread apart like a good little whore."_ Jeyne did not even hesitate; she spread herself out on the covers, this she could do well. After spending years with Little Finger, under his tutelage she knew all about being a whore and knew this could be the key to keeping her husband from turning her into a Reek. Ramsay kicked Reek in the leg, and then pulled him up with a fistful of hair.

 _"Reek, go make my bride nice and wet for me. Put that tongue of yours to good use! If you don't have her wet by the time I have undressed then I will nail your tongue to the wall!"_ She shut her eyes and listened to the sound of the creature crawl onto the end of the bed. Refusing to flinch even a little, Jeyne tried to ignore the head burrowing between her legs and the tongue licking her as deeply and thoroughly as possible. _"Open your eyes, Arya, I like to know you are paying attention to me."_ Her eyes opened to see Ramsay grab Reek by his neck and fling him backwards, bony limbs smashing to the cold stones. There was a sharp yelp then shuffling sounds as Reek cowered as low as possible, eyes still never leaving his master. Ramsey thrust his hand between her legs and seemed pleased at how wet she was. His eyes never left her face, the smile got crueler as he thrust two fingers inside of her, retracted them, and then seemed delighted at her scream when he forced his fist into her. Jeyne was well trained to accept all forms of sex but she never ever encountered anyone so well versed at causing pain. After pumping his fist a few times, he withdrew it and plunged his cock into her so violently, that a shriek tore from her throat and her hands scrabbled at the covers. Ramsay twisted her nipples until she pleaded with him to stop, and then alternated between gently licking at the swollen nubs and biting her breasts so hard that he drew blood. _"Beg me to fuck you harder, little whore"_ he growled at her. She could barely see him anymore, through her tears, but she could see enough to know that his eyes were feral and oh, so dangerous. _"Please, please fuck me harder. I..I want you to fuck me harder, I beg you, husband to take me as rough_ _as you wish!"_ She felt as if she was being ripped apart and yet she wrapped her legs around his waist, moved her hips to take him deeper as if that was even possible. Finally, he thrust against her, stilled, then his head darted down and he bit deeply into her shoulder, semen pouring into her body while blood poured out of her skin

. After a minute, Ramsay stood up, poured himself a cup of wine from the side table, and then sat down on the side of the bed. _"Reek, come here and clean me now!"_ She watched the shivering creature fling himself from his crouched position on the floor to his knees in between Ramsay's legs. Without a second of hesitation Reek opened his mouth wide, allowing Jeyne to catch a glimpse of his broken teeth, then carefully, ever so careful not to dare nick his lord with a shattered tooth, Reek began to take all of Ramsay's cock and balls into his mouth. He sucked for a minute, and then licked his master completely clean. Even after his tongue made Ramsay all clean, Reek did not even dream to stop licking without permission to do so. Ramsay took a deep drink from his cup then offered it to Jeyne. With shaking hands Jeyne took the cup and sipped from it. Tears still streamed down her face, her body burned terribly. Ramsay began to stroke the long dirty locks, then pulled Reek off of his cock, but continued to stroke his pet's head for a minute longer.

Ramsay took the cup from Jeyne, handed it to Reek, and then leaned over his bride _."Lovely little Arya. You were very obedient. You will always do everything I wish, won't you?"_ She nodded and did not dare to breathe as her husband began to lick the tears from her face. He lifted his head and looked down into her eyes. _"Let me tell you what I want you to do, my dearest wife. I want you to scream until your voice gives out, I want you to squirm_ _and beg while I whip you. I want to see the fear grow brighter in your eyes with every beating, every humiliation I give you. You should consider yourself very lucky that I don't flay your_ _lovely skin, but even though Reek is_ _not a man anymore, he can handle the flaying better than you could. See how kind and merciful I am to you?" "Yes My Lord, thank you for your mercy."_ It did not sound like her voice anymore. Jeyne had a voice that could soothe, flatter and seduce men, a much trained tone. This was a thin high pitched voice that pleaded and whined, full of horror, full of despair. Not Jeyne, Arya now and always, born here, and Jeyne does rhyme with pain, with tame and same...same as Reek. Reek that rhymes with weak and meek. She had no rhyme for Ramsay, but she already knew his name. Monster.


	2. We are Jeyne and Theon of Winterfell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne decides to visit the Godswoods and Reek is her escort. They reminisce, they grieve and find a small comfort in each other.

Jeyne stared out her window, the fall leaves were full, falling to create a golden red carpet upon the ground. This had always been her favorite time of year. Memories of jumping in huge piles of leaves, sounds of festivals, she attended countless with the Starks. Tears filled her eyes at that thought and she hurried to wipe them away. She was heartily sick of crying and being in a constant state of fear.  _"I was made of sterner stuff than this.  If Arya were here, truly Arya, she would not quake in fear in_ _a room, waiting for someone to hurt her.  But I am not really her, no matter what Theon tells me, I am Jeyne deep down inside and I was raised with Starks."_ Jeyne had been married to Ramsay long enough for it to be fall.  She has learned how she must act with him.  He could have no complaint of her behavior, she came out for the meals, otherwise, she stayed here in her room, only waiting to amuse Ramsay any way he wishes.  She only ever speaks to Ramsay, his father when he visits and Theon.

But it was fall, her favorite time of year.  Hurt or not, scared or not, she needed to be outdoors now.  She needs to walk among the trees, hear the crunch of the leaves under her feet, needs to kneel in the GodsWoods and pray.  Jeyne wanted to ask Ramsay for permission, she had steeled herself to ask it last night, but Ramsay had been in a very dark mood and she lost her courage.  Now he was getting ready for a hunt, human or animal, she did not wish to know, and if she wished to ask him permission, she had better hurry.  Jeyne pratically raced out of her room, down the stairs and outside the door, trying to hurry before she lost her chance out of fear.  She ran to the courtyard and stopped, trying to locate her husband.

Ramsay suddenly rode into her view and she started to slowly walk forwards, wringing her hands, similar to how Theon would.  She felt like running back upstairs and hiding again, rather than aproach the Monster, but it was too late for that, he has seen her and is beckoning her forward.  Giving his wife a brilliant smile, sharp white teeth that her flesh bore scarred imprints of, she stumbled to a halt in front of him, fear struck her body numb.  Ramsay looked curious, but still in a good mood, so Jeyne took a deep breath, peered up at him and spoke in what she hoped was a gentle, submissive voice.

"My Lord Husband, may...may I be allowed to visit the Godswoods today?"

Ramsay looked at his terrified little wife with amusment.  He enjoyed how she squirmed her hands together just like his little Reek did.  Unlike Reek, she has not lost any fingers, but bad behavior did prompt him to remove most of her fingernails and partially flay one little finger.  Since that day, she started wringing her hands any time she was in extreme fear.  He was in an excellent mood today, his Boys had caught a mother and daughter poaching on his land, he had let them both go last night, Ramsay was so looking foward to today's hunt.  He felt generous today, plus he had started to become annoyed that his wife hid away in her room so much, this would work better than ordering her to be out of her chamber more.

_"You may go to the Godswoods, Lady Arya.  Reek will escort you, he loves to spend his time sniveling there.  When his chores are completed, you may have him take you but I expect to see you at supper, all cheerful, utterly delighted to see your Lord_ _and hear all about his day."_ Ramsay moved his horse a little closer while they spoke and the tip of his boot traveled from her groin to each of her breasts and down again, leaving a trail of dirt and mud on her dress.  Jeyne stood still and was so full of nervous elation that she did not care what he did to her dress.  _"My dearest husband, thank you very much, I am grateful for your kindness.  I cannot wait for dinner to hear your story."_   Ramsay was aware of how much his little wife  hated to hear his hunting stories.  She would struggle to eat as he leaned close and would tell her the goriest details.  Tonight, dinner should be entertaining.  Without another word or look, Ramsay ordered his men forward and he left.

 Jeyne changed her dress, braided her hair, went downstairs, wandered past the servants, all loyal to Ramsay, all half frozen, half starved and fully cowed by their new Lord.  She tried to stay out of the way, lingering just outside of the hall.  Breathing deeply of the air, her eyes drinking down every color, every blade of grass, even each cloud in the clear blue sky.  After awhile, a shattered looking creature began to limp toward her.  Reek stopped in front of Jeyne, his eyes staring at the ground, hands wringing together and his long tangled hair was almost completely hiding his face.  _"Lady Arya, I was ordered to take you to the Godwoods.  Did you still wish to go, My Lady?"_

Jeyne stood up, brushed off her dress and nodded.  _"Yes, please!  I have to walk, I need to be there."_ she spoke in a voice hauntingly homesick.  _"The Godswood will have no trace of...others there...it is just those truly of Winterfell from before"  "Hush,_ _Lady Arya, you must be careful what you say!"_ Reek hissed, his eyes darting about looking for Ramsay's spies.  _"Follow me, we will go there now."_ He turned and began to limp into the line of trees, and here was Jeyne's moment of bliss.  The sound and feeling of leaves crunching under her feet, the trees offering their brilliant colors to soothe her battered soul.  She tried to gently hold onto Reek's arm, wanting to share this moment with someone she had known from before.  The second her hand touched Reek, he reacted as if she set fire to him.  Lurching away from her so violently that he fell down, he scurried further away from her, when Jeyne went to help him up.  She froze and stared at him, as he cowered from her in the dirt and leaves. _"My Lady, you cannot touch me!  You belong to Ramsay, I belong to Ramsay, only HE touches us.  Please, I want to obey my Master, he wants me to lead you safely to and from the Godswoods, but you must behave.  You must know the rules by now!"_

Trying to ignore the tears that started to run down her cheeks, Jeyne nodded and stood perfectly still.  _"I am sorry.  You are right and I will follow the rules.  I will not touch you again without your permission, I promise.  Can you still take me there?"_ Reek shakily stood back up, not even bothering to worry about the dirt and leaves covering him, after all, the dirtier the better.  He almost seemed to want to add more dirt to himself, Jeyne wondered if he used it as a form of protection now...who wants to be near such a filthy thing?  Jeyne was not bothered by the dirt or smell, she knew who and what was underneath it.  They continued to walk, side by side, silent, untouching, until they reached the Godswood.  Jeyne dropped to her knees and began to sob with such a sound of heartbreak, that Reek, who remains withdrawn from everything that does not have to do with Ramsay, also began to sob, crumpling right next to her. 

This was a holy place, an old place and it has stood through wars and will do so again.  It seemed to hear the wretched cries of the two haunted and abused souls, accept it as an offering and swallow it whole.  After a long time, when tears finally dried and voices no longer were simply wails and howls of two lost souls, somehow, a sweet wind seemed to swirl around Jeyne and Reek, orange, red and yellow leaves seemed to caress their tortured bodies, leaving behind a small peace.  Both watched this with a sense of something holy, something magic trying to contact them.  It ended too soon, but somehow the two victims felt safe, calm and for a single moment....saved.

They sat side by side now, almost touching, looking at the trees, feeling that they may have found the one haven they will ever have.  Jeyne spoke softly after a moment, hugging her knees to her chest, her eyes seeing the past.  _"I used to feel so lucky_ _to live here.  Simple things that were so exciting to me.  A new dress or ribbons for the festivals.  Dancing under the torchlights, spinning with anyone who felt like twirling and leaping."_   Reek remained silent, but he seemed to be intently listening to her.  A small laugh escaped her lips, followed by a little smile, something she has not done in so long.  _"We used to get cold before the snows were bad, and we would all whine at Lord Stark, begging him to open the hot pools for us.  He would never allow anything before its time.  So we would all sneak out and play in the pools, all of us.  Oh that would feel so wonderful, wouldn't it?"_ Reek turned and looked at Jeyne in utter horror. _"No, I was not suggesting for us to do that, I swear it!  Please_ _calm down, I will not do anything that would upset Ramsay, at least not on purpose."_   That seemed to reassure Reek and he went quiet again, chewing on a finger stub, but he seemed to have gone into his own mind.

_"I do not wish to speak of Him here, He does not belong to this space.  It is for us only.  The last two survivors of Winterfell."_ Jeyne whispered, feeling a tiny core inside of her begin to come alive.  She continued to softly speak of her memories, lovely fleeting moments of youth long gone.  Her eyes shine and she seems to be swaying to music only she can hear, her memories seemed to come alive in front of her.  _"Theon, do you remember.."_   A dreadful moan shattered her reverie and Reek clutched his head.  _"Reek!  My name is Reek!  It rhymes with freak, meek, weak, seek, sneak, leak and that is my name, Reek.  Ramsay taught me my name_ _and I remember it!  I am not that other name, that other person!  He is dead!"_ That little core inside of Jeyne flared a little higher and instead of just apologizing for using the wrong name, she moved the tiniest bit closer and insistently whispered, _"No, I am Jeyne and you are Theon, here in the Godswoods, we are Winterfell, and we know our real names, here among the Gods."_

Reek could not tolerate this, his fear was drowning him...Drowned Gods, it was something he knew once...he felt a sensation he had not felt in a long time.  It terrified him yet at the same time, the relief of it made him cry.  Theon surfaced and spoke to Reek.  _"You do not have to stay here now.  I will stay only until you leave the Godswoods.  You may rest now Reek, let me speak with Jeyne."  "Remember what happens when you come out!  I cannot be hunted again!  I am running out of toes and fingers too!"  "Stay and watch then, so you can come back quickly if He shows, but I am going to speak with Jeyne now."_   A trembling, mangled hand slowly touched Jeyne's smaller one, careful not to accidently touch her swollen pink skin where fingernails used to be.  Jeyne was so stunned, she just stared into Reek's eyes, which seemed more focused, but so full of guilt, sadness and despair that she wanted to howl.

_"We danced.  I bought you a ribbon that matched your dress.  We kissed under the oak tree near the smithy, you wanted to practice kissing."_ he whispered, holding her hand as if it were the only thing tethering him to this earth.  _"You were so mad later_ _when you saw me with Ross.  You did not speak with me for a month.  I remember Winterfell before...before I made the worst choice of my life.  Something I can never fix, never change, never atone for."_ His voice was rough with emotion, he could not speak any longer.  _"You are Theon and I am Jeyne.  We are here, we will wait and endure..it will change again, maybe for the better."_ Jeyne leaned ever closer to Theon, and then she said clearly, that fire inside her a bright flame now,been atoning for _your mistakes for a "Theon, you have long time now.  Tell me the truth now, did you really kill Rickon and Bran?  I cannot believe that the two boys you cared for, that you knew since birth, would be easy for you to murder.  Please tell me, what happened to them?"_ Theon swallowed hard then after a moment he spoke.  _"I did not kill them.  They escaped and I could not find them.  Afraid of losing face, I let another kill and hang the charred bodies of two miller boys.  The blood of those two little boys...on my hands.  And I betrayed my best friend.  You cannot repair these things,ever.  Robb is dead now, his brothers are missing, maybe dead too.  Sansa and Arya have disapeared.  You are right, we are all that is left of the old Winterfell.  By all the Gods, I should not even be allowed to pray and recieve any holy reprieve!  The Gods have forsaken me, because I forsook them."_ Theon bowed his head in despair and shame.

Jeyne squeezed his hand, trying to offer what meager comfort she could.  _"The Gods see things we don't.  They see your agony, they know what you have suffered for your crimes.  They will forgive you and I do not condone what you did, but I_ _understand why you did it and I forgive you."_ Theon's breath left in a painful rush, unable to speak.  How could she go through what she has and still give him comfort?  He has hurt her, done things to her on the command of thier Master, yet she still accepts him.  She does not mind the smell or the dirt on him.  Why?  _"Jeyne.  I am so sorry for all the things I had to do to you.  And we both know it will not stop, Reek cannot disobey or displease his Master in any way.  That is why I live so far down inside, it is awful of me, but I let Reek take the pain and humiliation.  It has been a very long time since I have come out of myself.  Figures, little Jeyne Poole would be the one to coax me out."_ A brief rusty laugh burst out of his bruised throat.

For the quickest of moments, Jeyne pressed her arm against Theon, to offer affection and acceptance.  She understood that he has split into two now to protect his damaged brain.  Reek takes all the damage and all the humiliation an Ironborn could never tolerate.  Suddenly, it seemed to get a little colder and the leaves rustled as if warning them that it was time to go.  Both of them stood up without a word.  As they started to walk back through the woods, Jeyne watched fascinated as Theon drank the woods around him with his eyes, then she could actually see him begin to fade away as they got closer to home.  _"Theon, will you come back the next time we are allowed at the Godswood?"_   she asked softly.  Just as Reek fully emerged, he gave a tiny nod, and even as they walked into the courtyard, Jeyne still felt that flame inside her.  However, self preservation made her lower her head, and she looked as submissive as she ever had.  When they reached the main hall Reek bowed to her. _"Lady Arya, I am grateful to have been allowed to escort you.  I must prepare to serve my Lord at his dinner."_   She nodded like the lady she was and went upstairs to her room to change for dinner.  Her dress was covered in dirt and leaves, as she changed out of it, she stuck her face into it and inhaled deeply.  It smelled like fall, it smelled like hope, like freedom.  For one second, in the room, empty except for her, Jeyne stood tall, taller than Sansa and looked more fiercly determined than Arya ever did.  As graceful as a queen, Jeyne stood tall, chin up and said in a voice that shined as strongly as the flame growing inside her battered body, _"I will save you Theon.  We will find a way and I will save you from the Monster, maybe even from_ _yourself."_ Jeyne changed swiftly, then went downstairs to face her husband at dinner, the words she had spoken still remaining in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,as usual characters will do what they want regardless of how I think it should go. This was meant to be a cruel trick from Ramsay...but once I got them to the Godswood..Jeyne and Theon suddenly blazed to life and had some things to say. The next chapter will be Ramsay testing the bond between his pets. At least that is what I intend to write...but the characters might just not agree and take over again. LOL  
> I hope this was enjoyable, for those who have really strong feels for Theon...this one is for you!


	3. Weaponless Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek and Jeyne spend more time seeking each other for comfort and friendship. Roose convinces Ramsay it may not be as innocent as it is. Ramsay decides to see if they are forming an alliance against him or plotting escape. With dire consequences for his pets.

Ramsay was daydreaming about the most painful way to kill his father, as the two walked towards the courtyard, Roose lecturing in his soft voice, countless bits of advice laced with polite insults, which he had been doing for over an hour. He was on one of little visits to make sure that his wayward bastard was not running Winterfell and its surrounding lands into the ground. _"Father, surely you have other things that need your attention. We are doing just fine here as you have been_ _seeing for the extreme length of time you have been here." "Do not be rude to your betters."_ chided Roose, who then gestured slightly at two figures slowly entering the woods, then his silky soft voice came at Ramsay like a whip. _"You are Lord of all, aren't you? You have everything under your complete control? Know your people that well, do you? Yet, you are allowing your wife and your pet to wander through the woods alone almost everyday. You think this is a fine idea?"_ Ramsay rolled his eyes and gave a very loud sigh. _"Really Father? Do you forget where we are? Winterfell? With the Godswoods? They go straight to their little ugly_ _faced tree, they snivel for an hour then walk back."_   Suddenly Ramsay laughs, a cruel bullying sound. Trying to speak through his laughter, _"Y..You cannot possibly_ _think...what do you think they are doing there? I can assure you Jeyne has no cock save my own...the same can be said for Reek!"_ Roose stared impassively at his son who laughed for another good minute.

 _"Very witty, my son.  But let me ask you, do you really know that they are praying?  Or are they speaking?  If so, what of?  Also, there only time together alone is not just at the Godswood.  Sometimes she will sit near Theon while he is doing chores."  "His name is Reek!"_ Ramsay snapped, annoyed now.  _"What I allow my wife and_ _slave to do is none of your concern!"_ Ramsay had sort of noticed that his wife and pet were together more.  Many times he had passed Jeyne sitting on a chair, Reek at her feet shining his Master's boots.  He thought nothing of it, he rarely saw them speak to each other, as long as Jeyne was not in the room wailing all day and his pet obeyed, why should he care?  Roose leaned closer and whispered into his ear. _"What prayers do they say, Ramsay?  Are they speaking as your wife and plaything...or as two Stark-raised Winterfell survivors?"_ Ramsay snorted, raised his eyebrows and said _, "My Lord Father, are you implying that Winterfell and the_ _Boltons can be taken down by a little broken whore, who has never touched a weapon in her life, and a creature that cannot hold a weapon even if he could remember that he was a man who could once?"_ Now it was Roose's turn to sigh.  _"No my stupid son.  They can use words.  Words can be just as dangerous as a_ _blade."_   Ramsay snorts. _"So? let them speak!  There is no one here that is not loyal to me!  Niether of them are brave enough to speak to anyone here, they would_ _not dare to speak against me in the smallest of things!  Even if they were simply whispering complaints of me to each other, what of it?  So they compare scars and cry together, I see patheticness in that, but not danger."_ Roose nodded then simply went inside to get a bath.

Though as much as Ramsay had laughed at the idea, Roose's soft words would not leave his mind.  He found himself sneaking through the forest some days to watch them at the Godswood.  They knelt or sat next to each other in front of the tree, he heard them wail and sob but they seemed to speak to the tree, not each other.  Of course, he was not close enough to hear any words, but they would look at each other if they were speaking, wouldn't they?  He kept a sharp eye on them whenever  he was home, many times Jeyne would wander about then sit wherever Reek was and Reek would seem to always find a way to sit at her feet.  Again though, they never touched, never spoke, in fact they never even looked at each other.  After a rather boring week of watching his pets sit, walk and kneel together, Ramsay decided his father was turning senile.  He shrugged and shook his head.  To waste a whole week on this nonesense when he could be truly protecting Winterfell from enemies.  Then he heard it and it stopped him cold, down to the bones.  In that moment he hated his father more intensly than ever before, it was very lucky for his little playthings that Ramsay had to think about his father while getting over the shock, otherwise all that rage would have been directed at them.  But no, no, he would nip this in the bud, with a little game.  He headed for his room to devise a good enough punishment for his wayward little lambs, that hated, horrid sound still echoing in Ramsay's ears.  The sound of Reek laughing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so much shorter but it was only Ramsay's POV. Next Chapter deals with their punishment.


	4. A Friendly Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay devises a game, a punishment and a revenge. Jeyne and Reek are taught who they are loyal to.

Reek was at Jeyne's feet, he was curled up like a cat, dozing when he heard a servant tell Lady Arya that Ramsay wanted her and Reek in his chambers.  Without a word,  they stood and began up the stairs.  But Reek was tense.  Ramsay would never call for his wife or pet this time of day.  He would usually be with his men, not upstairs lounging in his chambers.  Reek has learned to mistrust any changes and Theon began whispering fears.  Together they entered the bedroom, Reek dropped down to his hand and knees, Jeyne lowered her head. 

Ramsay was sitting in a chair, grinning like a shark, idly playing with his flaying knife.  Just seeing his pets so submissive was amusing, but so much more so when they both noticed his sadistic smile and flaying knife.  The two of them cowering in such terror, caused a surge of lust and he thought to himself that the two of them can stay little friends, he liked the idea of treating them the same, putting them at the same level in all things.  But first, first they would learn to never, for a single second, forget their Master.

Jeyne almost lost her bladder when she had peeked up and saw her husband playing with his flaying knife.  She stayed silent and still, near to fainting with fear, waiting to obey.  _"Lady Arya, Reek!  My obedient little pets, you both are, aren't you?"_ Ramsay chuckled when they both nodded so vigorously.  _"Of course you are!  That is why I think you will like this game I thought of for us to play.  It is all about who is the most obedient pet.  But before the rules, wife, you are too dressed for this_ _game.  In fact, remove all of your clothes."_   Shivering, Jeyne did as she was told without hesitation.  _"Now you may get on your hands and knees just like Reek.  Both of you, come here."_   They both crawled up to Ramsay's boots, heads down but eyes full of terror, looked up at their Lord.

Theon wanted to throw up for the terror he was in for himself and Jeyne.  Reek reminded him that he cannot throw up on his Master's boots!  Reek knew, he knew that Ramsay would never allow him to be near Jeyne that much without paying for it in blood. The worst part was knowing Jeyne would share in the punnishment, when, really, they were doing nothing bad.  But Ramsay would not see it that way, no, he would see it as them slighting him.  He will not forgive that easily if at all.  Theon wanted Ramsay to just say he was upset that his pets spent too much time together so Reek might beg.  Jeyne would try and explain, maybe Ramsay would listen.  Yet Theon sobbed in his head, he knew there would never be anything they could say to stop Ramsay from anything,ever, so he slumped his forehead against his Master's boot, waiting to play whatever hellish game Ramsay has devised. 

Ramsay enjoyed prolonging the moment, letting his pets cower at his feet.  Reek as always was crouched very low to the ground, so low that his chest and face were on the stones.  His forehead was resting on Ramsay's boot, the perfect picture of submission, which made Ramsay proud of his training skills.  Jeyne was on her hands and knees, but she did not go low like Reek, even naked, kneeling like a dog, she still kept her spine straight, as if the Lady was above it all.  Ramsay brought his boot down hard in the middle of her back, causing her to collapse to the ground.  _"When I tell you to be on your hands and knees, you will do it just like the little broken bitch next to you does."_   Suddenly, Ramsay was moving forward, viper quick, grabbed Reek by his hair and yanked his head up to stare in his eyes.  "You are my good little bitch, correct?"  Reek's eyes were wide with terror, his face soaked with tears.  _"Yes, Master.  I am your good little bitch.  Always."_ whispered Reek, shaking.

Jeyne's body kept trying to drag in a breath, her eyes were still only seeing white flashes, but she dared not writhe in pain.  Instead she corrected how she knelt down, so Ramsay would not stomp on her back again.  After a second, she heard her husband speak, looked up and listened carefully.  Ramsay's voice sounded very amused but she was somewhat of an expert reading eyes and she saw the savage anger and child like jealousy swirling in his.  Ramsay's game even sounded simple enough but with him she knew there was a trick around every corner.  The directions were thus: Ramsay would toss a ball across the room, both Reek and Jeyne would crawl after it as fast as they could, each trying to bite the ball to then rush it back to their Master.  Whoever brought the ball back wins that round.  Ramsay mentioned both of them must try their hardest, their fastest, they were encouraged to try and get the ball from each other even as one raced back with it to their Master.

 Theon howled at Reek in his head to let Jeyne catch the ball, to protect her as best as possible, Reek knew this would be disobeying, but he himself has found such comfort with Jeyne.  Ramsay tossed the ball and both his pets scrambled after it, chasing it into a corner.  Jeyne bit into the ball and crawled back to her husband with it.  She tried to drop it into his hand as gently as possible, hoping this game would end soon.  Ramsay took the ball then pinned Reek with a dark look, causing Reek to flinch and whine in trepadition.  _"Reek, I am pleased you have such a kind and protective heart of my wife...however, my wishes will always come first, won't they?"_   Theon fought against Reek as they cowered on the floor. _"Yes, Master. I..I am loyal to you.  I serve only you...I just want to obey..please."_

Ramsay stood up and over his cowering little kraken.  _"I will be forgiving tonight. I am so merciful this evening that I won't even punish you for not trying your best in the special game I made for you both.  We will try it again."_ In spite of his honeyed tone and benevolent smile, both his pets could hear the underlying anger.  _"This time Reek, you will make no allowances for your little friend, this time you will try your hardest to bring me that ball.  Same with you, dear wife, both of you will bite, push, whatever you must do to be the one to bring me the ball.  Do we all understand this now?  Because if not, we can play something else...perhaps you could each choose an excellent section on each other for me to flay?  Or can you both play catch for me?"_ He laughed at how quickly both his little bitches nodded and begged to be allowed to try again. 

This time when the ball sailed across the room, there was a confused scramble of limbs, ignoring Theon's protests in his head, Reek slammed his bony frame into Jeyne, who cried out and fell over, inches from the ball.  As Theon raged inside, Reek bit the ball and started back, then his leg was grabbed, Jeyne literally climbed him trying to get the ball.  Reek hunched his head under an arm and growled threateningly at her.  Ramsay laughed, both pets relaxed a tiny bit in relief of pleasing him before continuing their wrestling match for the ball.  Theon was finally understanding that both Reek and Jeyne did not take offense at each other, both were desperate to obey in hopes of not being hurt.  Their master continued to laugh as Reek started to move like a turtle, head hidden, Jeyne still on his back, Reek inadvertantly carrying her back with him.  When Reek reached Ramsay's boots, he lunged forward, tossing Jeyne off his back to place the ball in Ramsay's hand.

_"Excellent job, Reek!  Much better!"_   Theon was mortified at the simple pleasure Reek took in praise.He was further horrified to note that when Ramsay's large hand caressed his cheek and rubbed under his chin, Reek reveled in the touch because it was not pain.  Jeyne crouched just behind Reek, still trying to catch her breath.  Ramsay continued to pet Reek while his eyes went to Jeyne. _"Very entertaining and obedient, the both of you!  However, I did forget to tell you the last bit of the rules."_   Reek's stomach dropped and his pleasure at being touched faded, to be replaced by black tendrils of dread.  _"Whomever brings me the ball, gets a little kindness from their Lord, the one who fails to bring me the ball gets whipped.  By the winner.  Since my wife is so delicate, we will say three lashes."_ Ramsay handed the shocked Reek a flail he had hidden behind him. 

Jeyne was not very suprised that she would be hurt during this game, but her head did snap up hearing that she would be whipped by Reek.  He was gray stone, awkwardly holding the flail, staring at Ramsay, as if waiting for him to rescind the order.  Jeyne knew that wasn't going to happen. _"Well, my sweet pet, go ahead now.  You may stand to deliver the blows and Reek, if the blows aren't hard enough I will have you keep administering them."_ Shakily, Reek got to his feet, and walked to stand over his friend, his comfort, Theon's only reminder of a better time, lifted the flail back, then burst into tears.  Theon would not, could not allow this, he did not care what pain Reek has to suffer, but he could not strike her.  Reek wiped his tears and raised the flail high then struck.  Jeyne screamed as a red seeping line crossed her back.  Ramsay, who had been tensely waiting to see if his slave would dare disobey for the sake of this bit of a girl, grinned and slumped back in his chair.  

Grimly, Reek struck twice more, criss crossed bloody lines, it was over and he handed the flail back then dropped down to huddle on the floor, crying.  Ramsay gently kicked at the huddled misery in front of him. _"Reek, who would think such a weak, wasted thing as you could wield a flail so strongly?  It must have been your cowardice that allowed you to hit her so hard.  Little broken bitch, so obedient, so meek, you would betray anyone, break any honor, and subject anyone else to pain just to serve me.  How wonderful that is to me..and for you, my pet.  Now my dogs, back to the game.  Fetch!"_

As Reek raced for the ball, Theon was now activily fighting for control of them.  He will not let that happen again, the words Ramsay said boiling in his soul.  _"How could you?  Miserable shit, how could you hurt her?"_ Theon screamed.  Reek, outwardly fighting for the ball, spoke in a soft, shamed, resigned voice. _"Why do you still stay?  Why won't you die?  If I did not hurt her, Ramsay would have made sure she was in agony along with me.  Go away, Theon.  Jeyne is dead.  Theon is dead.  Let us be now."_ Jeyne managed to get the ball, in spite of her pain or perhaps because of it, she was fast and brutal, fighting Reek off.  Theon was glad of the pain when he lost, he reveled in it and wished she would hit harder as if that would assauge his guilt.

 Ramsay kept the game going until both his playthings were covered in blood, sweat and shaking with fatigue.  He called for a servant to bring a large bowl of water.  The nervous maid carefully carried in the bowl of water, never once even glancing at the two huddled figures on the floor.  Ramsay directed the girl to put the bowl on the floor and leave.  She practically flew, and both Reek and Jeyne wished they were her.  _"You both did so well!  I can tell you are tired and very thirsty.  So if you can_ _figure out the exact way I want you drink, you may have some of that water.  So get a drink."_ Ramsay stood up and walked over to stand next to the bowl.  As Reek tried to use his shattered, split mind to figure out the best way to drink the water, Jeyne tentativly approached the bowl, trying to stay away from the boots, that can kick hard and fast.

Jeyne leaned over the rim, her tounge darted out and she tried to lap a tiny bit of the water.  The boot caught her directly in the shoulder and she writhed on the ground.  _"Are you a kitten, dear wife?  I hate cats, loved to catch and skin them as a boy._ _Your turn, Reek."_ A tired voice in his head said, _" He made you into bitches, dogs...not cats.  Drink like a dog.  That is what he wants, a messy, lapping dog."_ Theon's sole goal in helping was to make this horror end.  Reek approached the bowl, low enough in deference that his hipbones scratched on the stones.  Only when he reached the bowl, did he move his wasted frame up enough to put his head into the bowl.  He practically put his face in the cold water, his tounge messily lapping at the water, making a mess as a thirsty dog would.  Ramsay clapped and laughed.  _"Wonderful, clever bitch!  Lady Arya, you are not a very good dog, are you?  Perhaps we should put Reek in a dress and give you the collar, so I can train you?  No?  This idea bothers you maybe?  But regardless, I cannot have you die of dehydration, father would be mad at that...so if you think you can drink like a good dog, you may have some of that water."_

While Jeyne lapped and choked on the water, Ramsay knelt down and began to run a hand across Reek's head all the way down to his back.  The touch was gentle but Reek did not enjoy it this time, something told him the worst was yet to come, he could feel the wieght of that hand, he could also feel the tension in it.  The  hand traveled back to his head again, then he was yanked to his feet by the tearing roots of his hair, yanked by Ramsay's fist.  Without a word, Ramsay dragged Reek by his hair to the bed, then threw him down on it.  _"Kneel up, face the pillows and grab each bedpost.  Do not let them go, if I have to chain you, you will regret it for a very long time."_   His voice was soft velvet but so very dangerous, eyes glowing with evil intent and lips curved in utter malice. _"Oh my dearest, most devoted wife, you will sit up against these pillows, facing your pitiful friend."_

When his two victims had complied, Ramsay walked to the end of the bed, stood directly behind Reek, leaning his larger, warm bulk against him.  His arm curled up underneath Reek's taut, thin arm and then the dreaded flaying knife was gently tracing scars on the scrawny chest.  Ramsay stared into Jeyne's eyes as he spoke. _"My two perfect little pets.  A broken kraken and a tamed wolf.  My lowest, timid bitches.  I will admit that you both bring me great amusement and are you are very well behaved, for the most part.  Because of this, I have been lenient, I have allowed your little friendship to grow between you."_ He brought his hand up to forestall Jeyne who had opened her mouth to defend them.  _"Do not speak.  You may continue your_ _trips to the Godswoods.  If you want the wretched company of my slave when I am not around to entertain you"_ , Ramsay grinned manevolently at that. _"He may continue to sit at your heels or hold your knitting as long as his duties are never neglected_ _for it.  This is truly no trick, Reek and Arya, you both have my permission to be friends, two pathetic, broken down bitches against the harsh Winter."_   In spite of his cruel laughter, the truth of what he said was in his voice and eyes, startling both Reek and Jeyne.

_"I have no fear of your alliance.  Niether of you could hurt me if you tried.  And, really?  Could you ever dare to try that? Hmm? No?  So the matter of loyalty and freindships is closed.  That leaves one last thing then."_ The knife cut Reek's ragged breeches off him.  Theon would never have imagined this humiliation, to be stripped down in front of Jeyne.  For her to see the scarred, hollow mess between his legs was intolerable.  Reek used all of his strength to keep Theon from letting go of the posts to hide himself, he tightened his grip, but moaned in shame.  _"Lady, do not avert your eyes from your companion's shameful scarring.  If you are close, then you should know each other's little secrets.  Best friends share secrets, don't they?  Little stories of their pasts?  Small jokes?  Well, let your eyes drink deep on the secret of why Reek is a freak.  I say he, out of kindness to my faithful bitch, but really he is an it, no man, no woman.  It is okay if you need to shudder or puke, most do when_ _they see him."_ Ramsay's voice was bright and happy, but underneath a current of dark pride, mixed with lust was lurking.

Jeyne and Reek both silently cried, one out of shame, the other out of pity.  Theon decided it was too much, the insult drove too deep this time and though he was not sure if he could follow Reek's instructions to just die, he could at least run, far far inside, down where it was all black.    Reek instinctivly knew what was going to happen next, he bitterly hated Theon in that moment, was jealous that he could just escape.  He closed his eyes and wished himself away, but he knew it was useless.  Even if he knew how to go away in his head, the second Ramsay noticed it, the price he would pay for such a thing would be enormous.  Confirming his worst fears, Ramsay pulled his cock out of his pants and pressed against Reek's bottom.  _"Little wife, I am sure you will not mind letting my pet enjoy some attention from his Master.  You will keep your eyes on him at all times, my dear, so that I know we are not boring you.  And Reek, I want your eyes open as well."_

Ramsay forced himself inside Reek with no lubrication, except what was on the head of cock, from his savage excitment.  Reek's cries of pain, coupled with the look of horror on his wife's face, drove him to even more brutal lengths.  As Ramsay pounded into Reek brutally as possible, his other hand started to play with the scars, causing his plaything to sob in dismay and Jeyne to bite her lips, while struggling not to look away.  Reek did not attempt to twist away, or to shut his eyes, or do anything besides sob and drown in Ramsay's will.  Even when Ramsay started to bite, leaving bloody teethmarks on his shoulders,  because when Ramsay had begun to play with the horrid scars, Reek had just lost.  Truly he lost this time, Theon was finally dead, there was no way that ironborn could have tolerated having his Master touch him there, in such a way, in front of Jeyne. No, it was only Reek here now and he has given up. 

Ramsay gave a last few hard thrusts and came, his hand tightenting painfully over the scars, his teeth sinking into Reek's neck.  He panted, leaning on Reek, who could barely hold on any longer, then he fixed himself, not giving Reek permission to move yet.  Ramsay went and laid down, pulling his horrified wife down to cuddle against his left side.  Then he told Reek he may crawl to his other side.  Reek hurried to do so, still sobbing, till Ramsay's hand caught him and dragged him closer.  He put Reek's head on his chest, started to run his fingers through the creature's hair, very gently, while soothing him.  _"Hush now...sshhh, I am so very sorry to have put you through so much today. You are too weak for much, aren't you?  I am very pleased with you, little Reek.  You are my favorite bitch, you know.  And you really do try so hard to obey me, don't you?"_ Ramsay turned his gaze to his wife, who was watching this gentle display with suspicion, waiting for the violence.  His eyes looked reproachful and spiteful. _"Lady Arya, love of my life, you may use my pet as a companion during the day, but if you wish to change something, start with the tapestries and rushes.  Do not try to change my Reek into anyone else, the person you wish to find is not here.  Is dead, correct pet?"_ Instantly Reek, nodded against his chest.  Ramsay kissed the top of his beloved creature's head, played with Reek's dirty locks then as his shattered pet fully relaxed into his Master's warmth, so glad to be not hurting, his Master whispered, _"Reek, do not EVER let me hear you laugh again."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I gave it the sad ending. Theon dies and Reek takes over. At least for now. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


	5. Nameless Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek has taken over Theon after his last humiliation at his Master's hands. Jeyne strives to bring her only companion back to some small sanity.

Jeyne dresses for the wind and snow, it is her daily trip out and weather never stops her. She goes outdoors and waits in the same spot she has waited every day since she began visiting the Godswoods. After a moment, a hunched, shuffling figure in ragged filthy furs, approaches and bows. They begin to walk side by side in silence as they every day until they reach their destination. Unmindful of the snow, they both kneel and pray to themselves. The snow falls lazily around them and Jeyne's voice is as soft as the snow. _"Theon, are you in there? I know you are unable to speak, but I hope you can hear me. It is a lovely winter day and I wish we_ _could talk of snow fights when we were young. Remember the festivities we had?"_ Jeyne continues to reminisce as she always does, but Reek's face remains blank and since they are not his memories, he remains silent.

Later on, as Jeyne and Ramsay had dinner, Reek remained silent, unmoving, kneeling next to Ramsay, his head bowed low, and when Jeyne accidentally dropped her eating knife, Reek handed it back up without looking, without comment. Ramsay was speaking to his men, ignoring Jeyne, which did not bother her in the least. She remained quiet, calmly eating her meal, looking about at the changes she had wrought in the Hall. Soothing tapestries, small female touches here and there, everything painstakingly clean. Jeyne has learned to live with her husband, she always complies, she acts the wife, the pet, the whore as he wishes. Out of the bedroom she is every inch the lady, the servants have enjoyed the gentler attentions and always obey her, unless of course, an order from their Lord contradicts it.

True to his word, Ramsay says nothing about the trips to Godswoods every day, he never comments when Reek trails about after Jeyne and he allows her full responsibility of the home. Of course, it give him more reason to punish her if anything goes wrong with dinner or any other household mistakes happen. Ramsay tosses some bread and meat scraps on the ground next to his chair and Reek leans to scarf it down, hungrily. As he tries to ground the meat with his shattered teeth, he leans his head against Ramsay's boot in silent gratitude for the food. When Ramsay is done eating, he gets up and heads out with his men, intent on plans for a trip. Jeyne assumes he is planning a hunt, probably of the two legged kind and dismisses it. She directs the servants in cleaning the hall and then sits in her chair before the fire. As he does most times, Reek lays at her feet, curled, like a favorite dog, enjoying the heat of the fire. They stare into the flames as if some secret could be learned, as if a miracle would rise. They wait for Ramsay. For the fire to die down. They wait for whatever will happen next.

When the dark presses into the window and sweat, blood and other fluids have been spilled for their Lord's pleasure, Ramsay tells them of his trip. _"My loving Lady_ _and favorite pet...as much as I will miss you, I will be going away for a few weeks."_ Jeyne instantly responds how much she will miss him, while Reek's small voice echoes this. Chuckling, Ramsay strokes down their backs with his large hands, being gentle now, he has one cuddled to each side of him, they cuddle into him, knowing to enjoy the moment of kindness as it can end so swiftly. _"Of course, this will be the longest I have ever been away..I do hope you both will remember to behave, remember your places while I am gone. It would be terrible to come home and have to flay you both in the dungeons."_ He is amused at their desperate assurances of obedience and allows it to continue for a moment. _"Just in case, Damon, Skinner and Ben will stay here, they have promised to take care of you both. To make sure that you have any reminders needed."_

Whimpering, Reek trembles against Ramsay, he remembers how cruel the Bastard Boys could be, they visited him often in the dungeons of Dreadfort, his terror of them was great. Jeyne has never really had to suffer at their hands, but she will now, and Reek felt a stirring deep inside. Here was a memory and concern that he remembers from BEFORE. Now if only he knew what that meant, maybe it could help Jeyne to be around them. If only Reek could remember how to gain enough courage to summon that person, but his world was Ramsay and his master did not like him to think of anyone besides him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is not very long, but there will be more to come. The next chapter will deal with the Bastard Boys and I am looking forward to finding out if Theon is still in there...


	6. Boys Playing With Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne had never had much contact with the Bastard Boys. She will soon never be able to forget them. Reek already knows the horrors coming and he struggles to find courage, to find Theon.

After Lord Ramsay was gone, Reek scurried as silent as a shadow, in fact trying to hide in every shadow and corner like a frightened rat.  He made sure that every chore was done to perfection, that he did nothing to draw the slightest attention to himself.  As quiet as his person was, his mind raged loud and hard.  Drowning in terror at knowing the Boys will come for him soon, but scrabbling at something, something he had to recall, to bring back.  It was because of Jeyne, she did not know how bad the Boys could scare and hurt.  He had no courage to fill his voice loud enough to tell her of them, his own meek, weak, freakiness of him would not allow any deviation, any single second that could be noticed and punnished by the Bastard Boys.

So as he sat in Lord Ramsay's chambers, relieved to be away from any eyes, he scrubbed his Master's boots and his damaged brain tried so hard to fight itself.   There was a name, he remembered, but it was a very forbidden one, it causes pain, it causes a black look in his Master's eyes.  Just thinking it, he started to cringe and sob.  "Please, I take it back. I don't want to remember this, I won't remember this!  I will not lose more body parts for you! Go away again!"  Yet in spite of the terror, the screaming he did in his head, so loud and piercing it seemed to bounce off his skull, repeating, Theon was remembered, he was invoked and to his utter horror, he was aware again.

Theon and Reek let out a hideous moan of despair, then Reek clamped their mouth shut.  "We must be so very quiet!  If they hear us...they will be looking for sport soon enough as it is!"  "Who? Who is coming?  Why did you wake me?" Theon asked, alert and assualted by pains he was blissfully numb from until now.  "The Bastard Boys!  Ramsay has left for weeks, he left the Bastard Boys to care for Jeyne and I!  She has never been around them alone...she does not know how they are, how she should be around them!" Reek's voice whined in terror.  Suddenly, his head was filled with an angry, scornful roar.  "You did not warn her?  Your only friend, the only person not disgusted by what you are?  You were too cowardly to even warn her!"  Reek cringed and nodded, ashamed, a feeling he thought he had long abandoned.  "Yes, I was too scared of them, of getting more hurt than I already will!  That is why you woke up.  But you cannot stay, if they knew, if they told Ramsay, if you make me disobey...it is too risky, go away!"

"You know I will not leave until I have warned Jeyne.  That is why you called me to do what you cannot."  The determined voice was followed by a wheedling, pleading one. "Fine, fine, but promise me you will leave right after. Please, do not try and stay, you know, you can remember those times, you cannot stay through that again!" Theon did recall the terror, helplessness and degradation that was somehow worse then the pain the Boys inflicted.  He though of Jeyne with them and it was intolerable, but he was nearly smothered in Reek's fear.  "Do not even think it! There is nothing you can do!  Nowhere can she hide for weeks...no one here would assist you...and I would fight you every second!  Same as last time! Same as last time, you took over and pain happens worse!  Do you remember?" Screeched the panicked voice. "Do you recall having our scars felt up while he rammed into us, making Jeyne watch?  You fled so fast, and if you watch this, you will just flee again!  Always leaving me to take the pain and humiliation...I am not the only coward here!" 

Theon felt pain at the truth, so bitterly spat at him.  He knows Reek is right, if he stays, it will just make things worse, then he will go back to sleep.  The only thing he can do is warn her, at the very least he would do that.  Letting Reek take control, they snuck through dark corners and slinking along walls, until they reached the main hall, staying low, eyes looking about for Jeyne.  She was directing the servants to set up for dinner, he slowly stood up and tried to make shaking legs walk over to her.  Bowing, then keeping his head low, spoke softly.  "Lady Arya, I am very sorry to bother you, but I found a stain in Lord Ramsay's favorite vest and cannot remove it."  Jeyne turned fast, her face pale, she paid for any problems in the household and this was her husband's favorite shirt!  Moving as fast as she could, Jeyne went to Ramsay's chamber, wringing her hands.  Hobbling after her, Theon came in the room, gently shut the door, then touched her arm. 

Jeyne jumped, startled by the very unexpected touch and stared at him.  "Jeyne...I am sorry, no shirt stained.  Just me but it is very important that I speak with you."  Turning pale as if she were seeing a ghost, Jeyne spoke in a squeak. "Theon? Is that you?  Are you back again?"  To her dismay, he shook his head.  "No, I cannot stay, not here, maybe in the Godswoods but never again here.  But Reek, he got me, he knew but was too afraid to warn you.  The Bastard Boys, they are coming soon and they are out of a nightmare.  I know, they visited me in the dungeons, many times.  They will torment and hurt you no matter what, but if you try to run or resist them even the slightest, it will get so much worse.  You must obey them, stay silent unless they tell you otherwise, do not pull away and do not run.  It is not like Ramsay, this is many boots, fists and men all attacking at once.  If you panic, you will try to run or fight, they delight in that, it is their favorite reason to savage their victim."

Before she could do more than hear the words, a servant came to the door and said that dinner would be late if not served right away.  Jeyne instantly turned the Lady, a talent she was very good at, and told the servant to begin serving.  When she turned back, Reek faced her, but there was no trace of Theon in those terrified eyes.  "They will be at dinner.  Watching us.  After dinner is done, they will want us to entertain them." he whispered as he followed her out the door to supper, to their doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again, I know. Sorry about that but I will try to write the next chapter as soon as I can!


	7. Praying for the Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek and Jeyne suffer under the Bastard Boys, but Theon is present at the Godswoods. However, all three find themselves praying not for the Gods, but for a Devil.

**First Week**

As Jeyne knelt, trembling, sobbing before the trees, she admitted that she was thankful, grateful in fact, that her husband had taught her the art of acting like a lady, regardless of circumstance.  Reek was thankful that his Master had taught him how to be a good dog, no matter the fear or pain inflicted.  Theon listened, an unwilling witness to a confessional.  Worse, was that Reek could not help but recall some of it, which meant Theon had no choice but to flee or watch. 

He saw Jeyne acting like carved ice during dinner, she played every inch the lady until they came for her.  Even then, it was not until Skinner pinned her by her throat to the wall, then softly said, _"Lord Ramsay says we cannot disfigure you, nor can we run the risk of putting a babe in you.  Good thing that still leaves two holes."_ only then did the tears fall and she cringed.  Blurred images of Jeyne on her hands and knees, Skinner ramming her from behind and Damon slamming into her mouth, it is more than Theon can handle and he flees. 

**Second Week**

Reek gently supported Jeyne in front of the trees.  She insisted he carry her here when walking had become too difficult, it was more him dragging her as weak as he was, causing the Boys much laughter.  Luckily, they did not follow them all the way to the Godwoods, the last sanctuary they have left.  Trying to ignore the burning of the flail lashes on both her inner thighs, Jeyne tries to pray, she chokes on hope and finds she can no longer believe in it.  Deep in his throat, Reek is whining, high pitched, full of despair and agony.  Theon cannot abide the sound but cannot ignore it.  Then he sees enough that he wants to wail to the heavens.  He sees Jeyne, pale but resolute, carrying out her duties when Ben had come up behind her, pinching her backside, hard.  Suddenly, that little spark flares in her again, before she could consider her actions, her body had whirled and her hand cracked against his face with all her pent up fury.  In an instant, her face turned white and she tried to stammer an apology, yet Ben simply bowed, murmured that he regretted startling his Lady, then walked away.

As soon as Ben had left, Reek who had been helping to lay new rushes, went quickly to Jeyne, just as she began to sway.  _"Oh, Gods, what have I done?"_ she whispered, trying not to faint.  Reek was filled with terror for her and he tried to rack his brains for some way to help her.  They would never believe that she had taken ill, if he hid her, they would beat it out of him and just hurt her twice as bad. _"You must try and show Ben how sorry you are...its the only thing you can do is_ _hope to get his mercy."_ Reek counseled her, bile rising with his words.  Theon saw that she had tried to follow the advice, she groveled before Ben, begging his forgivness.  That is when he whipped her mercilessly until her thighs were more meat than skin.  He told her this was a kindness, since he would not tell Ramsay of her striking his man.  Through her agony she had thanked him.  Just before Theon had fled again, he heard Reek telling Jeyne that they must only last one more week.  The sickest part was, Theon had seen the yearning in their eyes, the wish for their Master to return.

**Third Week**

When Theon emerged it was to find his body wracked in agony, puking foam and blood.  Over his retching, he could hear a frail, pleading voice.  _" Three more days,_ _just three, please, hold on.  Ramsay will be home, he will not let them come near us anymore.  We will show him how much we have missed him, so he won't leave us with them again.  It will just be our kind Lord, he will call the maester for you, he always does when you are truly hurt."_ Sobs replaced words.  Theon was torn between the suffering and seering rage that Ramsay was not even here, yet winning.  He tried to speak, but he barely had a voice. _"Jeyne...do not give in like this.  Remember_   _who Ramsay really is, he is not your kind Lord!"_ Normally, when Theon reveals himself to Jeyne, she seems comforted, this time she glares at him.  _"Are you here to save us?  Can you stop the Bastard Boys? No?  Well, only Ramsay can!  Compared to three of them, one monster is a relief, a mercy!  Can you even tell the state you are in, how injured you are?  Go away, leave Reek to me."_ Theon fled.


	8. Wishing for Hell to Thank the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne must face the Bastard Boys on her own to save Reek. She prays for courage, she prays for Ramsay to return.

_"Three days, three months, three years, perhaps an entire eternity, it will not matter, Reek will die before Ramsay returns"_ Jeyne whispers bitterly, to the trees.  She prays for her husband to show early, she prays for Reek to hold on, but most of all, she is praying for courage to face the Bastard Boys and persuade them to let a maester see Reek.  Standing, swiping at her tears, it is time to do this, courage or not.  Reek may be a broken creature, but he was her only link, the only survivor besides herself.  Even if Theon never returns, she gains comfort from this Winterfell ghost and she refuses to lose him without a fight.

Jeyne makes sure that her head is very low, her hands are wringing together, shoulders hunched and her voice is very submissive.  Damon towers over her, irratated at being disrupted during training.  _"Please, Sir, Reek is very sick, he may die, please may I get the maester to see him?"_ Derisive laughter answers her and he lightly shoves her backwards. _"Be gone with you.  See to your own skin by getting to your chores.  That pathetic shit probably is trying to get out of serving today and I will be sure to straighten him out soon enough!"_ Staggering back, Jeyne felt so icy cold, she longed to play the coward and flee to her duties, but she had told the Gods that she would try to save Reek.  Her voice clawed and scratched its way past sharp terror to emerge again.  _"Please, I mean no disrespect Sir!  He is truly very sick! I swear by the Gods!  Please, just look at him then?  Just come see?"_

Damon actually looked stunned that she would dare continue and he asked, _"Are you talking back to me?"_   Jeyne threw herself on her knees in front of him and her broken voice struggled through again. _"Never, Sir..I am begging you!"_   This time Damon truly looked at his Lord's wife, saw the terror and desperation in her eyes.  He saw an earnest truth in her face and decided he would check on Reek after all.  Grunting in annoyance, he roughly grabbed Jeyne's arm and dragged her towards the kennels.  _"Lady Arya, we will go see him.  Because that way I can whip the skin off your backs at the same time!"_   Jeyne thought to herself, _"He will have_ _to_ _see how truly  ill Reek was and do something!_ "  Even if she had to help him see that decision.  She had been a part of and a spectator to so many mind games of her husband.  Surely some of that deviant, sideways logic must have sunk into her that she could use, if needed!"

When they entered the kennels, Damon roared Reek's name and stormed in like a giant, ready to kill.  For the first time ever, Reek did not respond to Damon's entrance. Not even a whimper or flinch.  The unfamiliar and unwelcome emotion of fear started in creep in tendrils up Damon's spine.  His Lord was generous to his Boys, but if they dared to break or destroy a personal toy of Ramsay's, they could find themselves as the replacements.  That was the worst thing Damon could imagine and he imagined it way too well.  He kicked at Reek, then bent to shake him.  Nothing, he shivered and shook, eyes shut, his skin was waxen and Damon growled, _"Bitch, run and get the Maester! Then tell the Boys to come here. Now! Run!"_

As Jeyne ran for the Maester, Damon tried to pry Reek's eyes open, slapped him lightly, even tried speaking, desperation clear in his voice.  _" Damn you, pathetic_ _shit, open your eyes.  Do not disobey me or I will tell your Master you were a very bad dog!  Do you hear me?  You stupid freak, so fucking weak, you broke with just a little bit of fun...cannot expect a weak thing like you to last long...Ramsay knows that....do not dare die!"_   For a moment when Damon heard the bootsteps, he thought it might be the maester or one of the Boys, but then he knew that step and for the first time in so very long, he prayed.

_"Damon, why did I just see my wife running as if she were on fire, and what have you done to my pet?"_ Ramsay's voice was pure acid, concern for his little Reek only sharpened when Damon shifted to shield the slave from his Master's eyes.  _"I have sent Lady Arya to get the maester, My Lord.  As soon as I was informed he was ill, I came here and found him like this.  I do not know how this happened, we never would hurt him like this, he may have caught some sickness."_    Ramsay's fist came so fast that he never saw it, Damon just felt it crash into his face, crushing his nose, causing him to fall backwards.  Terror of his Lord's anger made Damon not even dare to move. 

Like a devil collecting its due, Ramsay swooped the wasted body into  his strong arms and carried him, hoping to get his beloved broken kraken to the maester in time, Damon can wait, he will be in a living nightmare waiting for his Lord's wrath.  The maester had just started to leave his chambers with his bags of tools and medicines, when Ramsay appeared with Reek.  Jeyne saw her husband and cried out in relief and gratitude.  _"My Lord, husband, I am so happy to see you!  I tried to get help for your Reek as soon as I noticed he was ill."_ Ignoring his wife, his attention was on the maester.  _"Do something, you fool!  If  he  dies I will take it out of_ _your hide just as quickly as I will do to my Boys!"_   Practically falling over himself, the maester directed Ramsay to lay Reek on the table and he began to examine, his eyes skipping past most of the trauma, trying to focus on a cause, not the millions of symptoms.

Ramsay stepped back to allow the maester to do his work, that is when Jeyne flung herself at her husband.  She clung to him as if he had never ripped out her fingernails, as if her pinkie had all of its skin.  Crying, she was so full of fear, relief and when her Lord put his strong arms around her, she felt safe.  Safe from the others, from all others.  Her husband will make sure Reek is healed.  All things will return to normal, she knew her name and the rules.  The pain and humiliation that her beloved sometimes bestows upon them is only to teach them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Jeyne finally broken down and succumbed to Stockholm Syndrome, like Reek has? More to come of course...please let me know what you think so far? I love feedback and ideas! This story only continues because of everyone's wonderful responses and advice!!!


	9. The Darkest Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne and Ramsay nurse Reek back to health. Stockholm Syndrome has taken both of them now, Theon watches helplessly as a prisoner that could be savior arrives, but is not welcomed by Reek or Jeyne.

For three weeks the trees had heard the strongest, most desperate, agonizing prayers ever heard there.  For that reason alone, must be why Reek has been cared for so gently by his Master.  Since the morning he awoke to Ramsay leaning over him, he has been nearly paralyzed with fear, waiting for the trick, the pain to start.  Yet to  his amazement, he was fed by Jeyne several times a day, spiced soup and bread!  Ramsay had almost given Reek a heart attack when he carried his pet into a tub full of warm water.  As Reek started to beg forgiveness and sobbed, asking, pleading to be allowed to stay dirty, knowing this trick..Ramsay held him firmly against his chest and told him it was no trick, it was a reward for being so well behaved.  Reek found himself kissing Ramsay desperatly, crying in gratitude for his loving Master's kindness.

Three weeks of tears watering the eldest roots of those trees, salted with promises of giving her husband the Arya he wants.  For that reason alone must be why Jeyne began to hum and smile about her home, why she was affectionate to her beloved Lord.  To her amazment, Ramsay responded to her enthusiasm by using his hand to allow her climax during whippings.  This only created an even deeper fondness and proof of his mercy.  The way her husband cared for his pet touched her as well.  How lucky a woman was she, to have her husband and best freind around her all the time?  One night he decided to create a lovely design of his name on Jeyne's arm, she cried out, unable to help herself, but she never pleaded for Ramsay to stop, nor moved away even the tiniest bit.  After all, she was so grateful that he would give her such a gift, that she kissed him as soon as he finished.

 _"Only three weeks"_ Ramsay said softly, reasonably. _"I left my dear wife and beloved pet in your care for three weeks.  Was the wait too long for you?  Did you decide my rules no longer mattered?  Had my directions for their care been too difficult to understand?  Thirty lashes each in the courtyard.  Oh, and you can each lose_ _three fingers as a reminder that you will never touch either of them again."_   Ramsay savored his Boys screams, making sure he administered every savage blow, every careful peeling of skin himself.  How dare his men think they could ever break one of his possessions.  Only he gets to break the little kraken.  Then again, Reek had gotten so much weaker, very fragile, now even more so, perhaps he should consider allowing Reek more food, more care.  After all, his little slave tries to hard to obey and now the creature gives such adoration, as does his wife.  This is the only reason his Boys are getting off so easily, Ramsay is grateful enough to them for the utter devotion his toys show him now.

After three weeks of horrific glimpses into the lives of Reek and Jeyne, Theon was actually glad for the return of the monster.  However, the differences in Reek and Jeyne were beyond disturbing. Reek would rarely allow him a voice anymore and even when he could speak, Jeyne refused to talk with him, telling him to leave them alone.   In despair, he hid in the back of Reek's broken mind, when he heard something...then felt such hope, actual hope and he was overcome with gratitude!  He heard Ramsay tell his pets that he had forgotten to tell them he had brought home a trophy from his trip.  _"In fact, tomorrow you shall both meet him face to face,_ _as I am dying to see his reaction!"_ Ramsay laughed in delight at this idea, as his pets listened, trying to figure out who the trophy was.  _"It is Jon Snow, my little playthings.  He is so proud, breaking him will be such a joy and the start is letting him see what became of his sister and foster brother!"_

Theon tried to speak with Reek and Jeyne as soon as Ramsay had left the room, but they were intent on each other.  _"Reek, Jeyne! You must listen to me now!_ _Please, Jon is strong, save him and he will save us all!"_ But he may as well have stayed mute for all the attention they paid him.  Theon decided to wait till they were done with their desperate whispering before getting them to understand what hope they have. Then he heard their words, which struck him numb with despair.  _"Reek, if we face Jon Snow, he will tell Ramsay who I am, our Lord will know I lied, that you supported my lie.  What do we do?"  "Jeyne, I could sneak down, try to tell him not to give us away?"_ Jeyne shook her head, eyes frantic with terror.  _"No you are much slower now, you would get caught.  Even if you managed it, you are a turncloak, Jon's hated enemy, why would he do anything for you?"  "Jeyne..there is one other thing...a kindness actually when you think of it.  Jon is not like us, he_ _will not submit easily if ever, think of what Ramsay will do to him?  It is best if we gave Jon a mercy killing."_ Jeyne nodded and the two of them hugged.  That is when Theon knew that none of the prayers, tears or sacrifice mattered to the Gods, only the Devil ever roamed here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope adding Jon is not too far fetched! It was sort of an urge.


	10. Homeless Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Reek bring himself to kill Jon?

Reek waited until he knew Jeyne and Ramsay were asleep.  Curled up on the rug at the foot of their bed, he waited, his small dagger pressing into his leg, scaring him worse.  Could he really do this?  He was no man, a cowardly creature that only knows how to obey, did he really think he could kill Jon Snow?    When he knew they were deep asleep, when he was very sure, he turned from Reek to Sneak.  So silent, as if part shadow himself, he leaves the room, stalks the hall and then joins the rats in darker halls and tunnels.  He has been here long enough, had to travel these paths when he had to hide from the Boys before, he heads for the dungeons.

So many mistakes, he can never fix them all, he will keep making them and he knows this.  If he could fix one though, it would be wonderful, which is why he was scuttling through rats into the dungeon, past the sleeping guard there, and he just knew Ramsay's mind well enough now, to know it was his old cell that he would find Jon in.  Ignoring the screaming Theon deep inside him, he slips into the cell, the moonlight was bright from the little high window and bathed the figure on the wooden cross in moonlight.  In screaming silence, he goes over to the figure and looks at him.  There was no doubt, even after all this time, who it was, tied, hanging on the torture device.  Even as he pulls his little knife out, as Theon is screaming in his head, the head suddenly rises and dull eyes that he knows are looking at him.

The eyes freeze him and memories from Theon flood his broken mind.  He sees two young lads practicing together with swords and arrows, sharing jokes, sharing miseries of not being wanted.  Then the eyes scanning him turn disgusted and he knows that Jon sees Reek, not Theon.  Scuttles a little closer, hiding the knife behind him but as he tried to prepare himself to kill, Theon suddenly tries to overcome him.  As he stood there, frozen, a silent fight with the hated Theon, Jon was watching this creature.  Speaking softly, pain and frustration heavy in his voice, "Who are you? What are you?"  Theon forces himself out of Reek's mouth, forcing his will, Reek is used to giving way to another will and does so again now. 

"Jon, I am so sorry.  Please I am so sorry...but I need you to listen-" Suddenly, after staring at the strange creature bathed in same cold light that caressed Jon himself, he saw in horror who it was.  "No..it is not...Theon?"  Sobbing in humiliation, fear and despair, he nodded.  "Yes, its me but my name is Reek now, Ramsay made me this way...I serve him now."  Jon still stares with disgust but now there is a growing hatred, but fear as well, if this is what strong, handsome Theon has become at Ramsay's hand, what does Arya look like now?  "Theon, my sister...I was coming to rescue her, he has her!"  Jumping in fear of Jon waking a guard, he speaks quickly, shaking his head.  "It is not your sister, I swear it.  It is Jeyne Poole, they told Ramsay it was Arya, but it is not.  He will have you see her tomorrow..you must say it is Arya, or he could kill her for the lie!"  Reek wrings his hands together, terrified, yet hopeful, he is not sure he can kill ever again.

"Will he kill you too?" Jon sneers.  Theon despairs and Reek whimpers, "No, he won't kill me, just hurt me worse, he will never let me die, he has no mercy." To his horror he is fully crying again, shaking all over.  Jon stares aghast at this, he wants to nurture his fury, but he is feeling pity for this broken shell, this horrific mimic of Theon Greyjoy.  "He might flay my whole side or put me back in here on the cross again, or let me eat rats in the dark for days. Break some bones, but never kill me.  For Jeyne, it will be worse, he hunts females...he might hunt her. I do not ask anything for myself, but please, lie for her sake." Theon begged of Jon, his eyes so haunted and desperate, it made Jon have to look away.  After a moment, he nodded and sighed.  "I will lie for her sake and say she is Arya.  Robb should have received your head and if I ever get free, I promise you I will take it for him."  To Jon's amazement, the sniveling creature, looked at Jon and the haunted eyes were grateful.  "I would willingly bend and offer you my neck.  Please kill me if you can.  Please."

"Unchain me, give me a sword and I shall." Jon promised softly, but the creature responded, "I have no keys and no sword.  I wish I did."  Reek started to leave, knowing he could not risk being gone any longer, but Theon surged up again and spoke as Reek's feet slowly shuffled him away. "Jon, I never killed your brothers, they escaped, I let another murder two small boys so I could pretend and not lose face.  I am still a murderer but not of your brothers."  He shut the cell door and made his way silently to Ramsay's chamber.  As he came inside and lay on the rug, a figure on the bed, stirred,leaning towards him and beckoned.  His heart almost stopped and he had to keep himself from pissing the rug in fear, how much trouble would he have gotten in, if he peed on Ramsay's nice rug?  But it was just Jeyne, wanting to know if the deed was done.  He crawled over to her and whispered up at her, "I couldn't do it. I spoke with him, or Theon did.  He won't tell on you.  He will keep the secret."  With that said, he went and collapsed on the rug and after awhile, he dozed off.

The Godswoods had moonlight shining down, bathing the trees, and inside Winterfell, there was a shared dream.  A man strapped to a cross, trying to sleep through agony of body and mind, another on a floor, shivering, trying to sleep through his ever constant fear, pain and shame.  The dream let both have a small moment of peace, so fast it was gone before it almost happened, but for a second, two young men became two young boys.  Two boys, hearing a large group of family laughing behind them, sharing laughter and love, while two unwanted, unloved boys stood in the shadows, side by side.  They never spoke or hugged, but each got silent comfort from the other and that was good enough for the two homeless boys.  Now the men dreamed of it, two homeless men that will never speak or hug about it, but if the Gods had any mercy at all, maybe one man could save the lady and the other one could mercifully die.  The Gods are silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it was short, but i did not want to leave the story hanging too long so wrote a bit more.


	11. A Wolf Among Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets Arya and Reek. Ramsay asks an important question to his pets. Reek and Jeyne are caught in their biggest game yet, and Gods help them if they cannot find a way to win.

Right after breakfast, while Jeyne was still instructing the servants in the clean up, as Reek was about to go begin his morning chores, Ramsay told his men to bring up Jon Snow. Both wanted to share a terrified look, but knew Ramsay would be watching their every expression now. Instead they each looked only at Ramsay, going to his side. Their beloved Lord smiled at them, pushed Reek to his left side and Jeyne to his right. _"Now I expect you both to behave nicely."_ His voice sounded amused, but his victims know him very well, they can hear the possessive, suspicious undertone like a scream. They nodded, they used submissive voices and without realizing it, wrung their hands together at the same time. This earned them an amused smile from their Master.

The amused smile soon turned into a sadistic grin as Jon was dragged in, wrapped in heavy chains and thrown hard to the ground, mere feet from Ramsay. Jeyne felt pity for Jon but terror for herself, what if Jon had lied to Theon? What would happen to her then? So she had to struggle through hiding all emotions. Reek knelt next to Ramsay, his eyes barely seen through his long tangled hair that he had put over his face. Since this was a behavior he often did, Ramsay did not suspect that Reek was trying to hide any unusual emotions. He reached a large hand down to gently swipe the hair away. _"Little Reek, Jon will see you better this_ _way. I would like him to see your full face." "Yes, of course Master."_ Reek eagerly agreed, hoping that Theon did not peek out right now.

 _"Jon, look what a generous host I am. I have even allowed you this little visit with your sister Arya and Lord Theon Greyjoy."_ Ramsay's voice was so sharp, both his pets winced, but Jon simply looked up at Ramsay, defiance shining through pain. _"Lord Snow, do you not recognize your sister?"_ Jon's eyes flicked to her and then he turned to glare at Ramsay. _"You little fucking monster! You hit her? Her fingers, you flayed her fingers! Look at her, you sick beast!"_ Though she was not his sister, his righteous fury was no act, Jon strained against the chains, cursing. Chuckling, Ramsay pulled Jeyne closer against his side then pawed at her breasts. _"Tell your brother how happy you are with me, dearest wife."_ Jeyne snuggled into her husband's side, tried to be grateful that she was not hurting, and responded instantly. _"Jon, I am honored to be the wife of Lord Ramsay Bolton. I love my husband very much."_ Jeyne wished she knew whether or not that was true.

Cutting through Jon's growling tirade, Ramsay asks Jon if he plans on greeting his old friend, Theon Greyjoy. Jon flicks his eyes around then back to Ramsay. _"What the hell are you babbling about, Snow? That traitor is not anywhere in sight."_ With utter manic glee, Ramsay grabs Reek and shoves him a little closer, gesturing to the cringing slave. _"Tell Lord Snow what your name is, little bitch."_ The response was instant and timid. _"My name is Reek."_ Ramsay sneers at Jon. _"Take a nice long look. I had to make some alterations of course, he was very disobedient for a long time. Now he is my perfect little pet, don't you think?"_ Ramsay is thrilled with Jon's look of horror and surprise, inwardly Reek and Theon sob with relief. Jon had not betrayed them. _"How can that be him? What did you do?_ _Why not just kill him and have done with it?"_ asked Jon, again he was not acting , he truly could not understand. _"Did you just need a monster that was more_ _disgusting than you?"_ Both Jeyne and Reek flinched with terror at such an insult hurled at such a dangerous man as their Lord.

Ramsay moved suddenly, causing his pets to jump and squeak in fear. He was before Jon with the whip already cracking down before any of the three of them could focus. Savagely, the whip came down, until blood sprayed everywhere and Jon had lost his voice from screaming, only croaks could be heard. Both of Ramsay's pets were whimpering, trembling, feeling the pain in their memories of the cursed whip. It was only after Jon had fainted that Ramsay decided to stop. He caught his breath, then turned to his cowering pets, with a smile. The Lord's voice was silk, his eyes telling them by the gleam that another game was to begin. _"My lovely wife and favorite dog are loyal and devoted to me. Tell me, Arya and Reek, what should be done with such a wild wolf? He is a feral beast, should we hunt and flay him? Or would you wish for me to take the time to break him down, perhaps with time he can be tamed?"_

It was hard to know who was more surprised at the answer, Ramsay or Theon. However, it was clear that when Reek said, _"Master, please allow your loyal pets be_ _the ones to kill him."_ and Jeyne said at the same time, _"My husband, I would prove my love to you by killing my brother."_ that Theon was the most horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, more to follow very soon!


	12. The Mercy of Whipped Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is very little left of Jeyne and Theon. However, Jon Snow is still himself. Is it an act of mercy to another surviving member of Winterfell or have Arya and Reek truly become the little beasts that Ramsay wants? Either way, perhaps the monster who created this, should remember that even creations can turn out...wrong. Slaves or monsters? You decide.

In spite of how touched Ramsay was at his devoted pets, he wanted to play with the Wolf, not kill it.  At least he wanted to see if he could tame Jon first, if not, then he will allow his Arya and Reek to have the pleasure of their own hunt.  That was something he was looking forward to, but first, it was amusing to torment the prisoner.  Ramsay liked being amused.  At first Ramsay would visit Jon on his own, beating, whipping and flaying to his contentment, but Jon was not responding like Reek or Arya would.  Oh, he would scream and cry plenty, but nothing made the wolf howl for mercy.  Jon was more a crow than a wolf, yet Ramsay was not sure how to break a crow.  Then it came to him and he sent for his pets.

Ramsay had his men take Jon off the cross and chained him instead spreadeagled in the middle of the cell, while he waited for his pets.  After a few minutes of tapping his foot impatiently, reminding himself that Reek was so frail it took them extra time, his pet and Arya arrived.  Both knelt and peeked up timidly at their Master, not even glancing at the spectacle of the naked man dangling on chains.  _"I have decided a new game is needed to keep Jon interested, he seems a bit_ _bored, and I am ever the attentive host."_   With a malicious grin he tells Jon, _"Since you will never leave here alive, it won't matter about your Crow vows anymore, will it?  Arya, be a good girl for your husband and entertain our guest.  Go on your knees before him and show him how well you can use your mouth.  Better than any whore, is your sister, Jon."_

Without a sound or look of complaint, Arya crawled forward, ignoring the muck that sucked at her hands and knees.  She knelt before Jon, and though he yelled, squirmed, bucked, trying to stop it, the good pet managed to get him into her mouth.  Using everything that Ramsay had taught her, she obediently used her tongue and mouth, so well, that after a moment, Jon tossed his head back, moaning.  He tried to resist her but was starting to unwillingly move his hips against her, begging her to get away from him.  While his prisoner was desperately trying to not come in Arya's mouth, Ramsay silently went behind Jon, only Reek watching his Master's movements.  In a fast movement, Ramsay had pulled out his dagger, reversed it and forced the smooth, large human boned handle into the Crow's ass. 

Jon screamed and began to buck wildly, yet it just forced him to fuck himself down Arya's tight throat.  In spite of the pain and terrible shame he was drowning in, the handle stroked against something, something that made him arch his back.  With a wail of sheer horror and unbearable pleasure, the Wolf turned Crow turned craven, spending down the kneeling slave's throat.  Ramsay laughed, pulled the handle out and shoved his own cock inside the prisoner, he rammed him with wild abandon, raging with lust from the sound of Jon breaking.  Reek and Arya could not see their Master very well from where he was, pounding into Jon.  However, they could see Jon clearly.  His eyes were open wounds that made Arya remember her name was Jeyne once and she had eyes that hurt like that before too.  Before she learned her name and place.  Her hand reached out and clasped Reek's.  He was also starting at Jon's eyes, trying to remember why it should bother him, this man's suffering? Why should it matter to him?  It pleased Master, that was all that mattered, but those wolf eyes, now that the Crow had been flayed away, they bothered him.

Ramsay finally shuddered and poured his seed into Jon, causing the broken man to wail again.  As Ramsay pulled out, fixing his breeches, Reek and Arya shared a look, as their Master began to walk around the shuddering victim, the pets attacked.  Both pets carried eating daggers, they were so timid, no one would ever be afraid of them with a simple eating dagger.  They proved that theory wrong now, as Reek lunged and carved into Jon's throat, crying, as Arya who remembers she was Jeyne, plunged the knife into the man's heart.  Jon died quickly, the last thing he saw was the shock on Ramsay's face, but the last thing he heard was Theon Greyjoy's voice whisper, _"He has Winterfell, I will not let him have the last Stark."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took so very long. i had a real tough time deciding how to make it go from the last chapter. i must have written and deleted four different outcomes for this. i hope i chose right with this one. let me know what you think of it, please?


	13. Feral Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Reek and Arya killed Jon, Ramsay felt a whole new feeling. Fear. Then that leads to anger,doesn't it?

Ramsay couldn't move.  He tried a few times and the shock just had flattened him.  After two attempts that sounded disturbingly like croaks, Ramsay finally found his voice.  However, the tone was wrong, instead of thundering anger, it was high pitched, utterly numb with shock and he began to seethe.  That was good, anger was much better than that moment where he was frozen, imagining his pets, with their bloody hands, someone's else's blood on their hands, coming for him with feral faces.  _"Reek, Arya, drop those knives, now!"_   In spite of the weaker, stunned tone, both pets turned around, letting the knives slip from their crimson hands.

That was even better and Ramsay began to feel like he could move again.  _"How dare you?  My own men would never dare to interrupt my fun!"_ Reek and Arya were sobbing, shaking and now they both have gone to the ground before him. As if they were upstairs, groveling for affection, with their own blood covering them.  Now the outrage was full blown, covering up that other awful feeling, and he gave the naughty pets such a smile that they wailed in fear.

 _"I knew it was only a matter of time before my dim witted slave and my foolish wife would make a big mistake.  You both do try so hard to be good, but something inside you likes it when I have to discipline you harshly.  Do you come to more than just my whip, love?  We shall find out.  Reek, you disappoint me the most, after how generous and merciful I have been with you.   If you were feeling like you needed to scream in agony for hours, you could have just told me, little pet. You know I understand how important it is for you to be disciplined."_ Now the world was right again, here are his terrified, cowering bitches, at his feet, begging for mercy.  He felt tall and strong again, they looked very tiny and fragile.

 _"Master, please, forgive us!  We were bad, we know and we need to be punished...but please hear why we...why we..killed him...please?"  "My Lord, sweetest husband, I swear we did not mean to defy you...I am loyal, I love you and Reek does too."_   Sighing, as if considering, but Ramsay really did want to know why the hell his pets just went rabid.  That feeling was still squirming low and he clenched his teeth as he nodded.  _"Very well, it will not change the harshness of your punishments, but go on and tell me what came over you both."_

Both of the groveling pets had their tear filled, fear filled eyes on their Master.  _"My Love, Lord Ramsay, we are ashamed to say...we were very scared that you had a_ _new pet."_ Ramsay's eyebrows went up, and his smile was amused but it was twisted with a dark rage, both knew well.  _"You are trying to tell me that you were both jealous.  So jealous in fact, that you decided to kill him? This is your excuse? Did you not have time to make up a better one?"_ Ramsay's voice was on the edge, sharp as a blade and he took a step forward.

Scurrying back in pure utter panic, his pets no longer looked capable of killing anyone, if Ramsay had not seen it for himself, he would flay the accuser as a liar.  Reek began to speak in his most submissive voice.  _"Master, I swear we are not lying."_   To another much smaller shock, Reek actually crawled forward and reached out his three fingered hand, trembling, to gently touch his Lord's leg.  Between broken sobs, Reek confessed while his wide eyes shone with honesty.  _"I know what I look like, Master.  Reek is disgusting, I am broken, feeble and dumb.  Jon was strong, he was new and I knew how excited you were to break him.  Arya and I could not stand that you would want him over us.  We are bad, disobedient slaves, but Master, we had to, he was going to take you from us."_

Ramsay did not know what to believe, he felt rattled again and that was not acceptable.  _"Regardless of the reason, you will both learn to never interfere in anything I wish to do.  You will both learn that weapons are not for pets.  First, you will both get baths, the only blood you shall wear is your own."_


	14. Animals With Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay decides to teach his pets about loyalty, choices and weapons.

Reek and Arya were both given permission to stand and walk because Ramsay was impatient to wash the blood off of them.  His boots made a loud clap as he walked, quickly and with force.  Arya practically dragged Reek along so they could keep up and not anger their Master further.  Both were as pale as snow, eyes dilated in pure freezing terror. They had never made such a hideous transgression before and they are still in shock that they did that at all.  Way too soon for the pair, the arrived at the bath chamber.  Ramsay snapped at a serving girl to fill the largest tub with the hottest water she could.  He waited very impatiently for the scared girl to fill the tub, as his pets cowered, trembling next to him.

The tub was finally full and he shoved the girl out the door, slamming it shut, causing the pet to jump, shrieking.  This made Ramsay smile, but it was not a good smile, this was a blood and knives smile.  _"Reek and Arya, get into that tub now."_ It was almost comical watching the two of them try to run and throw themselves into the tub.  Poor Reek fell on his face, bloodying his nose, and nearly drowned himself, with his lame leg wrenching the wrong way.  This made the pet scream in panic and pain, causing Arya to jump, nearly landing on top of Reek.  Then as they finally got situated in the tub, it registered that the water was nearly boiling.  Ramsay was quite amusing at these antics and he knew that he would forgive his charming little pets.  After all, he does believe they did it out of fear of being replaced. He must admit to himself, the thought that they were willing to kill another for the sake of their Master, turned him on.

Of course, he will not tell them that.  Oh no, he would never let them think they can make such a choice again.  Ramsay owns them, controls them, only he has the choices around here. They both cringed further into the steaming hot water as their Master approached the tub.  He grabbed rags and soap then roughly scrubbed the already bright red and tender flesh of both pets.  Ignoring their wails and screams of pain, he scrubbed them until he could see nor smell anything but soap. Pulling and tearing at their hair to wash it, slamming their heads underwater to rinse them off.  Finally, he yanked them both out of the tub, shivering and crying.  Out of instinct and terror, both started to kneel.  _"Oh, don't even bother with it.  After all, you are not pets, are you?  Pets do not carry weapons, they don't draw blood from others.  So you must not be pets anymore.  Stand and walk then, to my chambers."_ Without a single look, Ramsay turned and walked towards his room.

Reek was whining in terror, clinging to Arya's hand hard enough to break it.  Ramsay's words just caused more agony and fear then his flaying knife ever could.  Both followed meekly after him, too afraid to beg or question.  As Ramsay entered his chambers, for one small second there was a whisper, and he pretended he did not hear it, hiding a grin. _"He will send me back to the dungeons forever. You, he will hunt.  What have we done?  How could we have ever though to betray Master?"_ Arya answered the desolate words with a whimper.  Once they staggered into the room, Ramsay slammed the door shut and locked it.  Then he threw himself into his favorite chair and pulled out his flaying knife.  _"Come here, both of you."_ They inched over to him, cringing back from the blade.  He smiled then spoke.  _"Well, I suppose this must change our relationship then.  Instead of two beloved little pets, it seems I have two Winterfell warriors here.  Of course, I had no idea you both had talents with blades.  So show me."_

Arya and Reek stared at Ramsay in confusion, trembling.  Ramsay spoke as if trying to give direction to the village idiot.  _"If you both want to use knives, I need to see you work with them.  After all, warriors should not have any problem with a simple blade, correct?  So Reek will go first, take my flaying knife.  Go on, Reek._ _Now."_ Crying, yet too scared to dare protest, the pet took the blade with a shaking hand, then held it as far from himself as he could.  _"Why are you crying, I just gifted you a weapon.  Now use it."  "What..what do you wish me to do, Master?"_ He could barely get the words out through the chattering of his teeth.  Ramsay stood up and grabbed Arya.  He threw her across his table so that her full body was exposed to them both.  Holding her down by her throat, he growled to her, _"Beloved wife, do not move."_

Reek started to moan, then he began to beg. _"Please, Master, I..I am no warrior.  Don't make me hurt her, please...I do not want to have weapons,ever."  "It is far too late for that now.  You made a choice, now you must pay for that choice.  Who makes your choices, Reek?"_ Sobbing, he responded. _"You make all our choices,_ _Master."_   Nodding, Ramsay releases Arya's throat, knowing she won't dare move and walks closer to his pet.  _"That is right, the master makes all the decisions for the pets.  But you forgot that.  Or you blatantly decided to no longer be a pet.  So since you have a weapon, you will use it on my wife.  Don't worry, Reek, she will have a chance to show me her prowess with a knife as well."_ Standing behind Reek, Ramsay reached around and grasped the mangled hand weakly clutching the knife.  He forced Reek to hold it correctly then started to force the blade towards Arya's stomach.

 _"What shall we cut? A new design? A word? Or shall we do some nice flaying, Reek?  You choose, since you like to make your own decisions now."_ Ramsay's voice left no room for pleading, Reek knew this and yet, he must _.  "Please, Master, I will never make a choice again.  Never touch a weapon again, please, please."_ The pain was horrendous and instant, Ramsay's fist had driven into his spine as an answer.  _"Do not test my patience, or you will never see anything but the inside of your old cell till you die."_ With those words, Reek had no choice, he silently screamed that as he forced words out of his mouth.  _"A word, Master. I can cut her_ _name in her stomach."_   It is only four letters, he thought to himself, just four letters, not that bad.  Yet Ramsay would never be that generous and shook his head, laughing.

 _"Oh, very clever of you, but I do not think that would help her any.  Arya knows her name very well now.  A word should be a reminder she really needs, Reek.  I have a good one.  Loyalty.  That is a very important word to learn, little wife."_ Arya cried out but dared not to protest or move, but her eyes begged, implored.  _"Be careful not to cut too deep, use small neat letters, Reek."_ With a shuddering breath, Reek set the blade against his only friend's tender skin and began to cut.  She tried hard not to squirm.  The screams tore from her mouth as easily as the blade tore her flesh.  _"I am so sorry, so very sorry, please...never again, I swear...."_ Reek could not stop the words from pouring out of his lips as he wrote in her blood.  Ramsay was leaning into his pet now, the bulge in his breeches, pressed against his Reek's ass.

It took a very long time for the word to be carved just right into Arya's stomach, the whole time, Ramsay rubbed against Reek.  He could not decide which he found more exciting, Reek's horror and shame or his lovely wife, bleeding, crying.  As soon as the last letter was finished, Ramsay grabbed Reek's shoulder and pulled him away, then flung him onto the floor.  _"Now, you make your last choice right now, Reek.  Either you are a warrior, which in that case, you had best rush at me with that knife now, or are you a pet?"_ Sobbing, Reek pushed the knife away from himself, crawling towards his Master.  _"Please, just a pet, just your Reek, Master. It is all I want to be, don't send me away, please."_ Truly desolate and repentant, his creature groveled, more broken than before, and Ramsay softened.

 _"So no more weapons?  Because you are my best creation, I do love you, little Reek.  I made you to be a pet, an animal and animals do not hold weapons, do they?"_ Reek shook his head eagerly and whimpered at the cooing tone.  _"Animals do not use weapons.  Reek does not make choices,ever."_ he responded, as if he were a lost child.  Ramsay reached down and lifted his frail creature into his arms, crushing him, feeling bones grind.  _"I forgive you, little pet.  It shall never happen again, will_ _it?"_ Shuddering against his Master, Reek mumbled no into his Lord's chest. _"Good. I am very happy to hear that.  But now it is my wife's turn to wield a knife and your turn to receive it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reek's turn under the knife to follow.


	15. A Monster Learns Its Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay forces Arya to use a dagger on Reek.

Ramsay pushed his meek pet away a little bit, feeling a rush of pride as Reek whimpered as if wanting to be in his Master's embrace.  Then he reached down and pulled his disobedient little wife to her feet.  He traced the bloody letters, watching her sob with pain.  _"You should be thankful for this reminder, Arya."_ But before she could do more than nod, Ramsay continued.  _"Oh, but I almost forgot.  Warrior woman do not need reminders, do they? Do not bother to protest, dearest, you saw how that worked out for Reek.  It will only make it worse for you both.  You will walk to my dresser and get my largest dagger, the one with a bone handle.  Yes, that is it, love."_   Chuckling, Ramsay put a large hand in Reek's back pushing him toward the bed.  _"Reek, my pet, you will kneel on the bed, hands holding each post.  I can tell by your pathetic sobbing that you remember this position, don't you?"_

Ramsay took a moment to cup his pet's chin gently in his hand, he kissed his Reek deeply, swallowing the salty tears and the wonderful misery.  _"Be a good boy for me, little Reek.  You know you deserve this and so does she."_ He watched carefully as Reek got into position, still crying, but accepting.  Ramsay turned to see Arya clutching the dagger, panting, frozen in dread _.  "Well, you cannot use that on him from over there, can you?"_ His voice was amused, but his eyes were pitiless and without a word, Arya walked over to him, head down.  The same as before, he pulled his victim in front of him.  _"Your choice for Reek will be a little bit different, love.  You see, he has been flayed and cut too many times for this to really have an impact for you both.  So we shall go with something more challenging.  Little warrior wife, you are going to fuck my Reek with that knife.  Your choice is how you do it."_

Ignoring the wails of shock and horror from the pets, Ramsay continued speaking, holding Arya in place.  _"If you fuck him with the blade, well, he may survive it.  Then again, perhaps as a warrior, it would be a kindness.  He would die from the wounds and be free of his misery.  A warrior would offer that gift.  However, a meek, loyal wife of mine, a pet, really, would choose the handle.  It would still be painful and terrible, still blood, ripped flesh.  Yet he would live with those wounds and continue his wretched life as my creature.  So make a choice, warrior."_ Arya trembled against Ramsay, even longer than Reek had.  For a brief moment, Ramsay started to think she would actually kill his Reek.  Her back was straight, her hand was steady and the tears had stopped.  Just as Ramsay began to tense, he could **NEVER** allow anyone to kill **HIS** pet, she reversed the handle.

Ramsay tried to deny the rush of relief he felt, of course his wife would never dare to kill again.  Arya was just trying to delay things, but now she was pushing the bone handle into his wailing pet.  _"Good girl, now fuck him with it hard.  Pretend it is my cock inside him, you know I like to take him hard, ram him with it."_ Ramsay encouraged her, rubbing himself against her.  _"Interesting fact, pets.  The bone on that knife is from a Greyjoy I flayed here when I burned this place years ago."_ The taunt was ignored by Reek, who was unable to stop writhing in terrible pain.  He screamed long and hard, causing Ramsay to growl in desire.  Instead of remaining behind Arya to make sure she caused as much pain as he wanted, Ramsay went to Reek.  

He knelt on the bed in front of his creature so he could watch his misery.  Pulling his hard cock out of his breeches, he began to stroke himself to the sight.  The poor little pet, tears streaming, wailing in such pain, yet too timid to dare try and let go of the posts.  Too meek to ever try and escape the agonies his Master chose for him.  This turned Ramsay on terribly and he started to rub himself against Reek's scar.  He reached back and pulled Reek's ass open even further for the large handle.  _"Harder, wife, rape my little bitch with my dagger."_ He growled as he bit the scrawny neck, drawing blood and rubbed himself against the shameful scar.  To his utter delight, the broken Reek whispered, _"Thank you Master.  Thank you for still caring for me.  I was very bad, I deserve this."_ Ramsay groaned against his frail creature then and decided he could take no more.

Ramsay told Arya to stop and remove the dagger without looking at her.  He flung his Reek down onto the bed and entered him, easily through the blood.  Reek yelled into the sheets, but did not move and then seemed to calm.  This was normal, this was his Master, that was a blessing compared to the handle, and the pet was truly, honestly grateful.  Regardless of how brutal his Master may be taking him right now, it was pleasing Ramsay and that was all that really mattered now.  Ramsay pounded against his slave, biting the shoulder and neck.  The little wreck was now sobbing words, thanking his Lord for using his cock instead of the blade, thanking his Master for his kindness and mercy.  This made Ramsay wilder and Reek was rewarded for his good behavior by his Master fucking him so hard, he ripped more than the handle had.

Arya was still standing at the end of the blood.  She was looking at the blood on her hand and at the dagger she still held.  Then she seemed to register the two on the bed.  Her head tilted to the right, as she heard Reek thanking Ramsay for being brutally raped.  She slowly and softly walked to the side of the bed, watching, listening.  Head pounding, full of a strange noise, Arya watched as her husband began to reach his peak, she knew the signs very well and her grip on the knife tightened.  That sound in her head, it sounded like, well, like wind going through trees.  As Ramsay knelt up and threw his head back in the most powerful orgasm that has ever ripped through him, Arya remembered her name.

It took until Ramsay had emptied himself deep into his pet, before he noticed the prick on the flesh above his heart.  As he came back to himself, Ramsay saw his wife, **HIS ARYA** , holding the knife against him.  Those eyes were not submissive as they should be, this game has not wrought the effect from her it should have.  Instead, her eyes were as feral as when she killed Jon and Ramsay felt fear.  _"I am not Arya.  I am Jeyne Poole.  That is Theon Greyjoy and you are the animal.  Yet I will let you have the weapons."_ With those words falling from her numb lips, Jeyne thrust with all her might, watching the blade sink deep into the monster's flesh.  Ramsay felt the pain, he reached for that traitorous bitch, but instead he fell forward.  Jeyne jumped away from him, shaking, not sure what to do next.

Ramsay managed to pull himself up, seeing his blood dripping onto his pet, his Reek.  He grasped the bedpost and tried to stand up, opened his mouth to holler for someone, anyone, but Jeyne screamed instead.  By now Reek had gone to his knees on the bed, grey and frozen with shock.  It was unthinkable that Ramsay had been stabbed, this doesn't happen, it cannot happen.  _"Theon, Theon, I need you to help me.  We have to escape, before someone comes here, hurry, please!"_ Yet Ramsay was not dead, no, he was standing, clutching the post and reaching out to his pet.  _"Reek, obey your Master, your kind Lord.  Come help me, little pet."_ When Ramsay spoke, blood dribbled from his lips but Reek knew from being around Ramsay long enough, that his heart was not hit.

With a look over at Jeyne, the timid creature, his best creation, crawled to Ramsay.  He grabbed the blood stained handle and yanked the blade out of his Master, then used it to slit Ramsay's throat.  Such a look of surprise came over his Lord's face as Reek grabbed the hated man and hissed, _"Did you think I would let you break Jon Snow?  Reek is your creature, he loves you, he obeys and is loyal.  He dies with you, bastard.  I may be a traitor, a turn cloak, no man really but I will die as Theon Greyjoy."_ Both Jeyne and Theon watched the light fade from Ramsay's eyes, then they clasped hands. 

 _"What do we do now?  There is very little chance we will escape."_ Jeyne muttered tearfully _.  "I want to die at the Godswoods if I am to die here."_ Theon nodded and said nothing.  Without a word, he began to pull her towards the large wardrobe against the furthest wall.  _"Where are we going?"  "Hush, I know all the secrets here, let us finish this."_   He pulled her to a secret door behind Ramsay's wardrobe closet.  They walked in silence, dust and cobwebs clinging to them, they sat on each step to go down since they dared not bring light.  Eventually, they reached an end, and began to walk through a long tunnel.  As if from a great distance, they could hear yelling, banging and bells.  Rushing now, they found the opening that led into the woods.  Staggering, they went in stunned urgency to the Godswoods.

They sat in front of the trees, sobbing and wailing as they have so many times before.  Jeyne and Theon kept repeating their names as if it were a prayer, it seems that all their prayers were stripped away.  _"Do you think the Gods can hear us anymore?"_ She whispered but Theon had no answer for her.  So there they stayed, soon the tears dried and they sat with backs straight, heads painfully clear.   When the Bastard Boys came upon them, they were stunned, unable to move.  It had already been a shock to find Ramsay dead, killed by his own meek victims, but this was even worse.  They would never, ever speak of it, and they would never visit the Godswood again.

For sitting against the largest tree, right under the disapproving face, were Theon Greyjoy and Jeyne Poole, blessedly dead.  They had no wounds upon them to show their reason for death, the Maester never found any poison in their systems.  It was an unspoken thought among all that the Godswoods were haunted by vengeful spirits.  But Theon and Jeyne could have told them, it was far from cursed, it was blessed and it had finally answered their prayers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends. How was it? How many of you HATE me for ending it that way???? I hoped you found this entertaining and I am sorry it took me so long to finish it!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I hope it is interesting enough to read. If you enjoy this please let me know! If you think it sucks then you can flay me.


End file.
